Formularz 2B
by harryginnypotter11
Summary: To jest głupiutkie. Zaczęło się jako miła krótka historia o podróży w czasie, a teraz stała się po prostu głupia. Jego włosy są też zbyt długie jak na czarodzieja… Tłumaczenie opowiadania "Form 2B" autorstwa Brennusa


_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „Form 2B" autorstwa Brennusa.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „Form 2B" by Brennus.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

**Nota autora**

Nie, to nie jest "Thorny Rose 2" czyż nie? Prawdę mówiąc, popełniłem kilka technicznych błędów pisząc tamtą historię i ich rozwikłanie zajmuje mi dłużej niż planowałem. Nowe rozdziały powinny pojawić się z początku stycznia, jeżeli tylko Pan Wtopa _(Mr Cock-up -przyp. tł.)_ nie zdecyduje się mnie znów odwiedzić.

Ta niesamowicie głupiutka opowieść siedziała na moim dysku twardym przez prawie rok. Nie zdecydowałem się na jej publikację ze względu na tnącą krytykę ze strony Pani Brennus twierdzącej, że jest mizoginistyczna, infantylna i niesamowicie okrutna względem jeży. Będąc w humorze na mały absurd zdecydowałem się ją odkurzyć usuwając najbardziej ofensywne kawałki i nadając jej odrobinę powagi. Pamiętajcie dzieci nie wypolerujecie gówna, jednak możecie je obtoczyć brokatem.

Ogromne, drżące uściski idą w stronę Arnel za jej wspaniałą, szybciutką pracę bety. Spójrz Sharon napisałem one-shota!

Uwaga: podczas pisania tej historii żadnemu jeżowi nie stała się krzywda.

* * *

**Formularz 2B**

Harry leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się z rozpaczą w sufit. Odkąd wrócił na Privet Drive trzy dni temu prawie wcale nie opuszczał pokoju. Choć z zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie biernego i obojętnego, wewnątrz, jego brzuch płonął kwasem i bolało go serce. Jego ukochany ojciec chrzestny nie żyje, i to wszystko z jego winy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się na progu kompletnego załamania psychicznego.

Listy od przyjaciół leżały nieotwarte na stoliku nocnym. Szkolny kufer, stojący u podstawy łóżka również nie nosił śladów użytku. Nic nie było w stanie wyciągnąć go z przepaści rozpaczy, w którą wpadał. Przynajmniej do czasu aż w jego pokoju pojawił się mały człowieczek z cienkim wąsikiem, w wymiętym brązowym garniturze, emitując cichy trzask.

Z czasem reakcji doskonalonym walką z Czarnoksiężnikami, rozszalałymi smokami, śmiertelnie groźnymi bazyliszkami i jednym szczególnie złośliwym jeżem, Harry złapał różdżkę ze stolika nocnego i wyskoczył z łóżka. Kucając, wycelował w mężczyznę obserwującego go ze spokojnym obiektywizmem.

\- Czy rozmawiam z Panem Potterem? - zapytał człowieczek, denerwującym nosowym głosem.

\- Co? To znaczy, tak. Er, hmm, kim do diabła jesteś? - Wypaplał Harry.

\- Pan Harry James Potter, zamieszkały przy nr 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey? - zapytał ponownie człowieczek.

\- Tak, to ja! - Krzyknął Harry, poirytowany natrętnym małym ludkiem. - Powtórzę jeszcze raz, kim do diabła jesteś?

\- Nazywam się Smythington, reprezentuję Trybunał Wspólnych Zażaleń na Zaniedbania i nie, nie wierzymy w używanie akronimów. Poinformowano nas, iż nastąpiła dewiacja od autoryzowanego biegu wydarzeń spowodowana, mianowicie, przez kwestię wadliwej istoty żywej i niniejsza sprawa bezpośrednio Pana dotyczy. Zostałem wysłany w celu przeprosin za niniejszy błąd i z ofertą odpowiedniej rekompensaty.

\- Co takiego? - Harry zapytał ze szczerym zdziwieniem osoby, która nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi.

Mały człowieczek wywrócił oczami i fuknął.

\- Choć raz chciałbym mieć do czynienia z kimś inteligentnym, - wymamrotał. - Mówiąc prosto, Panie Potter; wystąpił błąd w kosmicznym biegu wydarzeń i Przeznaczenie zostało odwrócone od zamierzonej ścieżki. Organizacja, dla której pracuję, TW…er, to znaczy, Trybunał Wspólnych Zażaleń na Zaniedbania, wyznaczył mnie do zaproponowania Panu wyboru pomiędzy różnymi formami rekompensaty za niniejsze wydarzenie, biorąc pod uwagę, iż jest Pan główną stroną poszkodowaną.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał ponownie Harry, najwyraźniej czując, że poprzednio nie wyraził się zbyt mocno.

\- Coś poszło nie tak z czasem, wszystko się rozpierdoliło i jestem tutaj by to naprawić, - warknął Smythington.

\- No, trzeba było tak od razu! - krzyknął Harry. - Wiedziałem, że nie może być aż tak źle! Wiedziałem, że coś poszło nie tak! O co chodzi? Syriusz nie powinien był umrzeć? Przepowiednia jest fałszywa? Nie, czekaj! Voldemort nie powinien był przetrwać, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, założę się, że o to chodzi!

Mały człek spojrzał do notatek.

\- Według moich akt, zastosowano wadliwą Akromantulę, - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Co? - zapytał Harry, naprawdę zbędnie tracąc czas i energię.

Człowieczek westchnął.

\- Rozumiem, że 24 lipca 1995 roku brał Pan udział w finałowym zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zdaje się, że pod koniec wydarzenia, Pan i niejaki Cedryk Diggory zostaliście zaatakowani przez Akromantulę, co opóźniło wasz postęp, prawda?

\- Tak, - potwierdził Harry, podejrzewając, że jego mózg w końcu się załamał, a on sam zwariował. Jednak trzeba przyznać, że szaleństwo nie jest takie, jak myślał. W jego wyobrażeniu, w grę wchodziłoby więcej śliny, tak na początek.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że zastosowana Akromantula była wadliwego sortu i nie wypełniła swojego zamierzonego celu.

\- Okej, jaki był jej zamierzony cel? - zapytał Harry.

\- Odgryźć stopę Pana Diggorego, - odpowiedział Smythington.

\- Co takiego? - krzyknął Harry. W tym punkcie nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę, że ciągłe wykrzykiwanie tej frazy donikąd go nie doprowadzi, jednakże nie miał lepszego planu. Mały człowieczek ponownie fuknął.

\- Pan Diggory powinien był w tamtym momencie stracić stopę i w rezultacie możliwość ukończenia zadania. Zamierzeniem było, by Pan kontynuował do końca sam, złapał świstoklik, był przetransportowany na cmentarz w Little Hangleton i stawił czoła Voldemortowi, a ostatecznie go pokonał.

\- Więc Cedryk nie musiał umrzeć? - rozpaczał Harry.

\- Nie, - potwierdził człowieczek, - przynajmniej nie w tym momencie.

Harry próbował przetrawić wszystkie fakty, które otrzymał i znaleźć w nich sens. Niestety, znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko do zapytania się po prostu „Co takiego?" ponownie, więc pozostał cicho.

\- Organizacja, dla której pracuję, er, już znasz jej nazwę, jest odpowiedzialna za identyfikacje takich odchyleń od planu Przeznaczenia i oferowanie rekompensaty, gdy zalecane. Jestem więc zaszczycony zaprezentować Panu Formularz Przeprosin 2B.

Smythington wręczył Harry'emu kartkę brązowego papieru formatu A4 ze słowem „Przeprosiny" napisanym pogrubiona czcionką na górze.

\- Co to do diabła jest? Cholerne przeprosiny na piśmie? Cedryk nie żyje, moje życie jest zrujnowane, Voldemort wciąż na wolności, a ty mi dajesz jakieś durne przeprosiny na piśmie? - Harry dał następnie do zrozumienia, co człeczek dokładnie może zrobić ze swoimi przeprosinami. Metoda, którą opisał, najpewniej byłaby powodem kpin.

\- Jeśli tylko przeczytałby Pan formularz, Panie Potter, zauważyłby Pan, iż oferujemy dwie metody rekompensaty, musi Pan tylko zaznaczyć swoją preferencję tak jak wskazano poniżej, - mówił monotonnym głosem Smythington, stukając w formularz długopisem.

Harry patrzył na formularz, jednak zrozumienie było poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Nie rozumiem, co jest mi oferowane, - powiedział Smythingtonowi. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej niezaskoczony.

\- Po pierwsze, moglibyśmy, jeśliby tylko Pan tak wybrał, cofnąć Pana w czasie do momentu, w którym odchylenie nastąpiło i pozwolić czasowi płynąć w sposób naturalny, - wytłumaczył.

\- Więc mógłbym cofnąć się w czasie, Cedryk byłby tylko kontuzjowany, stawiłbym czoła Voldemortowi samodzielnie i pokonał go? Nikomu nie stałaby się krzywda? - zapytał Harry coraz bardziej podekscytowany.

\- Er, nie do końca, - zmarszczył brwi Smythington.

\- Co? - zapytał Harry, cofając się do złych nawyków. - Dlaczego?

\- Zgodnie z aktami, konfrontuje Pan Voldemorta sam, ale ledwie uchodzi z życiem. Udaje się Panu złapać świstoklik, jednak Czarny Pan go przechwytuje i wracacie do Hogwartu razem. Następuje główna bitwa, w której wasze różdżki działają przeciw sobie. Zostaje wyzwolona potężna energia powodująca eksplozję, w której oboje giniecie, - tłumaczył Smythington.

Harry'emu opadły ramiona.

\- Ale udaje mi się go wykończyć, prawda? Nikomu nie staje się krzywda? Ron, Hermiona i Ginny mogą żyć w spokoju? - Jeśli jego przyjaciele będą w porządku, będzie warto zapłacić najwyższą cenę.

\- Hmm, nie. Obawiam się, że nie. Eksplozja była raczej spora. Wraz z Panem i Voldemortem ginie 2/3 obecnych. Większość z pozostałych zostaje odrażająco okaleczona cieleśnie bądź umysłowo do końca życia.

Harry patrzył na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Tak, cóż, zorientowaliśmy się, że ta opcja nie będzie dla Pana zbyt atrakcyjna, - powiedział Smythington, - więc proponujemy alternatywę: czas tytułem rekompensaty.

\- Co Pan przez to rozumie?

\- Jesteśmy gotowi zaoferować Panu okres osiemnastu miesięcy poza aktualną linią czasoprzestrzeni. Okres ten może być spędzony w dowolnym odcinku czasu, poza przyszłością, a po skończeniu znajdzie się Pan automatycznie w aktualnym punkcie czasu. Nasza organizacja nałoży zabezpieczenia zapewniające, iż nie nastąpią żadne zmiany w aktualnym biegu wydarzeń. Czuliśmy, że może Pan docenić dodatkowy czas na przygotowanie się do przyszłych wyzwań.

To zatrzymało Harry'ego. Teraz wie, że musi pokonać Voldemorta sam i musi być gotowy. Przeklął w myślach Dumbledore'a i jego determinację w trzymaniu sekretów, by zezwolić mu na dzieciństwo. Pieprzyć to — pomyślał — muszę zostać kopiącym dupska ninja megaczarodziejem. Potrzebuję treningu! Do głowy przyszła mu myśl.

\- Czy muszę spędzić całe osiemnaście miesięcy w jednym miejscu, czy mogę podróżować? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dobre pytanie! W końcu. - Smythington dodał ostatnie szeptem. - Biorąc pod uwagę oferowany wymiar czasu, pozwolimy Panu na jego podział na dwie niezależne strefy. Jeśli zdecyduje się Pan na tę opcję, musi Pan zanotować swój drugi wybór na dole formularza. Kiedy będzie Pan gotów na opuszczenie pierwszej lokalizacji, zapisze Pan po prostu 'zakończone' w wyznaczonym miejscu formularza i zostanie automatycznie przetransportowany do następnej. Pod koniec dostępnego czasu w drugiej lokalizacji zostanie Pan przetransportowany z powrotem do naszego czasu bez potrzeby podejmowania dalszych działań.

\- Super! Zaraz wracam. - Harry zanurkował w stronę szkolnego kufra i zaczął go przeglądać. Wkrótce znalazł dwie książki, których szukał: „Historię Magii" i „Historię Hogwartu". Przejrzał je pobieżnie w poszukiwaniu informacji. Gdy znalazł to, czego potrzebował, złapał pióro i wypełnił Formularz 2B i wręczył go Panu Smythingtonowi.

Spoglądając na formularz, niski mężczyzna pokiwał krótko głową i wyczarował skądś małą pieczątkę, przybijając ją na dole formularza. Następnie go podpisał i podzielił na trzy części.

\- Pańska kopia, Panie Potter. Kiedy będzie Pan gotowy, proszę wskazać palcem na pierwszą z lokalizacji i powiedzieć „aktywuj". Zostanie Pan przetransportowany do wybranej lokacji. Cóż, myślę, że na tym już koniec. Przyjemnie się z Panem rozmawiało. - Niski mężczyzna zaoferował rękę, którą Harry entuzjastycznie potrząsnął. Smythington zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

Harry podskoczył na nogi, złapał mały plecak i zaczął go wypełniać ubraniami i kosmetykami. Dołożył także kilka książek i pelerynę niewidkę. Spojrzał szybko dookoła pokoju, nie widząc niczego przydatnego, złapał Formularz 2B. Uważnie umieścił palec we właściwym miejscu, wyraźnie zaintonował „aktywuj" i zniknął w mgnieniu oka.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry'ego zaskoczył brak wyraźnego uczucia ruchu. Jedną sekundę stał w swoim zagraconym pokoju, w następnej znalazł się w polu na wprost dużego lasu. Obracając się, ujrzał wspaniałą kamienną fortecę. Znalazł się we właściwym miejscu.

\- Camelocie przybywam! - krzyknął, wiedząc, że to autentyczny zamek, a nie jakaś imitacja stworzona w celu dostarczenia autorowi taniego żartu. Z determinacją pomaszerował do bramy i przemówił do dwóch strażników.

\- Witajcie, - krzyknął, wczuwając się w rolę, - Jestem potężnym czarodziejem, który przywędrował z dalekich krain, szukając audiencji z wielkim magiem Merlinem! Czy możecie mnie do niego pokierować?

Jeden ze strażników zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Tylko nie kolejny, - zajęczał. - Słuchaj kolego, na twoim miejscu bym o tym zapomniał. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie chciał cię przyjąć, a nawet jeśli będzie chętny, to rzadko dobrze się kończy. On nie cierpi marnotrawców czasu.

\- Obrażasz mnie waćpanie! - krzyknął Harry, podejrzewając, że brzmi jak idiota. - Zapewniam Pana, jestem czarodziejem wielkiej mocy i poszukuję rady u mojego magicznego pobratymca!

\- Udowodnij to, mięczaku! - warknął strażnik.

Nie czując się zbyt wielkodusznie i będąc obiektem zniewagi, wyciągnął różdżkę i w mgnieniu oka zamienił strażnika w jeża. Drugi strażnik sapnął ze zdziwienia i wycelował włócznię, grot zaledwie parę stóp od piersi Harry'ego. Harry zaś uniósł różdżkę z zamiarem transfiguracji strażnika w trytona, pewien, że po pewnym czasie czar pryśnie.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? - krzyknął głos. Strażnik natychmiast upadł na kolana.

\- Mój Panie Merlinie, ten oto człowiek zbliżył się do bram, głosząc się potężnym czarodziejem i szukając z Panem audiencji. Wyzwany, zamienił mojego towarzysza w jeża. - Strażnik spojrzał na Harry'ego karcąco.

\- Myślę, że to wystarczający dowód tego, że mówił prawdę. - Uznał Merlin, obracając się do Harry'ego. - Jak się nazywasz czarodzieju i jaki jest cel twej wizyty?

Harry skłonił uroczyście głową.

\- Wielki Merlinie, przybywam z miejsca daleko, daleko w przyszłości, gdzie świat zagrożony jest przez złego Czarnoksiężnika. Chce on podporządkować mugoli i zniszczyć wszystkich magicznych ludzi nieczystej krwi. Szukam u Pana treningu, bym mógł go pokonać i zatrzymać jego okrutny reżim. - Harry żałował, że nie ma przy sobie peleryny dla dodania krzty dramatyzmu.

\- Twoje zadanie brzmi szlachetnie, chłopcze. Jak długo chcesz u mnie pobierać nauki? - zapytał Merlin.

\- Chciałbym pobierać nauki przez rok, mój Panie! - krzyknął Harry.

\- Och, nie sądzę, bym dał radę, - powiedział z powątpiewaniem Merlin, wyciągnął z kieszeni notes i zaczął go studiować. - Jednak nie, widzisz, muszę zatrzymać inwazję Saską w październiku i to mi zajmie cały czas. Mogę ci poświęcić trzy miesiące.

\- Sześć miesięcy? - zasugerował kompromis Harry.

\- Och, czemu nie. Wyglądasz na dobrego chłopca i sam bóg raczy wiedzieć, tu nie ma nic do roboty. Podążaj za mną. - Merlin wskazał drogę i poprowadził Harry'ego poprzez bramę w stronę swoich pokoi. Z tyłu, obserwował ich jedyny strażnik, który pozostał na warcie.

\- Er, wybaczcie Panowie. Co z Bernardem? - wołał, jednak żaden z czarodziei go nie słyszał. Zatrzymał się i podniósł jeża. - Nie martw się Bernardzie. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Zawsze chciałem pupila. - Wrócił na wartę, bezmyślnie głaszcząc igły małego zwierzęcia w swojej dłoni.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Czas spędzony na zamku Camelot minął Harry'emu niesamowicie szybko, nie tylko ze względu na lenistwo autora, któremu nie chciało się o tym pisać.

Legendarny czarodziej okazał się wyśmienitym, choć wymagającym nauczycielem. Harry'emu pozostały jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie pobytu w Camelocie i siedział wraz z Merlinem w jego gabinecie, powtarzając to, czego się nauczył i snując plany na przyszłość.

\- Racja, - stwierdził Merlin, - przejrzyjmy to, czego się dotychczas nauczyłeś. Zaawansowana Transfiguracja i Zaklęcia?

\- Tak, pokryliśmy to w pierwszym miesiącu nauki, - potwierdził Harry.

\- Eliksiry i Alchemia? - zapytał Merlin.

\- Zaliczone, włączając przygotowanie kuracji na Likantropię i Kamienia Filozoficznego, - przyznał Harry.

\- Transformacja animagiczna? - zapytał z nadzieją Merlin.

\- Osiem różnych form włączając wilka, orła, smoka i jeża, - podsumował Harry.

\- Oklumencja i Legilimencja? - zasugerował Merlin.

\- Mój umysł jest fortecą, a wszyscy pozostali są niczym otwarte książki, - wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Niesamowicie imponujące zaklęcia ofensywne niewspomniane w żadnej z książek z twoich czasów? - zapytał Merlin, ostrożnie chowając trzecią edycję regulaminu gry D&amp;D (Dungeons &amp; Dragons — przyp. tł.).

\- Kule ognia, Magiczne Pociski, Lodowe Burze, Błyskawice, Zabójcza Chmura, Ogniste Uderzenie…

\- To zaklęcie Kapłana! - zaprotestował Merlin.

\- … Sztormy Meteorytów i Przywołaj Potwora VIII. Och i interesujące zaklęcie zmieniające płeć, które znalazłem w tej dużej, czerwonej księdze zaklęć, którą zawsze chowasz na półce za składnikami eliksirów.

\- Poskramianie magicznych stworzeń? - zapytał Merlin, mając nadzieję, że Harry nie przyjrzał się dokładnie ukrytej pod poduszką książce. To zaklęcie do wyczarowywania ogórków jest tylko do użytku własnego.

\- Znam je wszystkie, włączając łaskotanie smoków, - zadeklarował Harry.

\- Wróżbiarstwo? - próbował Merlin.

\- Widzisz, wiedziałem, że mnie o to zapytasz! - odpowiedział zadowolony z siebie Harry.

\- Usunęliśmy ten kawałek duszy złego Czarnoksiężnika, który pozwala mu przesyłać obrazy do twojej głowy i ostatecznie będzie twoją zgubą, gdyż stałeś się Horkruksem? - trafił w dziesiątkę Merlin.

\- Tak, my…zaczekaj! Co takiego? - wykrzyknął Harry.

\- Znakomicie! - powiedział wesoło Merlin. - Mały projekt, który zajmie kolejne kilka tygodni. A już myślałem, że następne dwa tygodnie będziemy musieli spędzić w pubie.

\- Nie możemy zniszczyć Horkruksa i pójść do pubu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Zgoda!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ostatecznie, usunięcie szczątku duszy Voldemorta skróciło cenny czas na picie o tydzień. Proces ten był niezwykle złożony i składał się ze skomplikowanych rytuałów, piekielnie trudnych zaklęć i dużej pompy ssącej. Jako produkt uboczny, powstała lista dokładnych lokalizacji Horkruksów, którą Merlin przekazał Harry'emu. Miły dodatek.

Gdy Harry w końcu uwolnił się od wpływu złego Czarnego Pana, dwójka czarodziei natychmiast udała się do najbliższej karczmy, by świętować. Czwartego dnia epickiej popijawy, znajdujemy naszych bohaterów przy stole w „Trędowatej Żabie" (wątpliwej prominencji lokalu usytuowanym w chińskiej dzielnicy Camelotu) zaangażowanych w głęboką filozoficzną dyskusję.

\- Pamiętaj, Harry — wybełkotał Merlin — z wielką mocą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność.

\- Kocham cię — wybełkotał pijacko Harry. — Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem, o tak.

\- Otrzymałeś niezwykły prezent! — zadeklarował Merlin, rozlewając połowę kufla. — Używaj go z rozwagą.

\- Chciałbym byś był moim ojcem, och tak. — powiedział wesoło Harry.

\- Na przykład, - kontynuował Merlin — byłoby bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony, gdybym użył magii, by rozebrać tamtą piersiastą barmankę.

Harry spojrzał szklistym wzrokiem w stronę baru, którego pilnowała wskazana przez Merlina młoda kobieta. — Cycuszki.

\- Dokładnie — przyznał Merlin. — jednak to, że mogę, nie oznacza, że powinienem!

Oboje wyzerowali szklanki i zawołali do barmanki o kolejną rundę. Po krótkim czasie przyszła z dwoma dużymi kuflami „Starego Pierdziela", niezwykle zacnego trunku, który tylko okazyjnie oślepiał pijących.

\- Harry, zacząłem myśleć o tobie jak o synu — kontynuował Merlin.

\- Wzruszające — wybuchnął płaczem Harry, przytulając starego czarodzieja.

\- Nie takie wzruszające. — nie zgodził się Merlin. — Mam już syna i nie cierpię tego małego drania. Jednak, gdy wrócisz do swojego czasu, proszę cię o małą przysługę. Chcę, byś opowiedział wszystkim, jakim byłem człowiekiem. Nie legendy o wspaniałych czynach i niesamowite historie o mojej odwadze i mądrości. Chcę, byś im opowiedział o prawdziwym ja. O człowieku stojącym za tymi wszystkimi opowieściami. Prostym, troskliwym, pełnym współczucia człowieku, który zrobiłby wszystko dla przyjaciół, był miły dla małych zwierząt, zwłaszcza jeży, i próbował wieść dobre życie. Opowiedz im o tym, Harry.

\- Opowiem, Merlinie, opowiem. — przyrzekł Harry.

\- Świetnie — uśmiechnął się Merlin. — A teraz kończ piwo i zmywajmy się, zanim barmanka zauważy, że nie zapłaciliśmy.

Dwóch odważnych czarodziei czmychnęło z karczmy, korzystając z zamieszania spowodowanego, gdy niezwykle przypadkowo, ubrania wszystkich barmanek zniknęły.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry obudził się w trawiastym polu obok zamku, który od razu poznał. Stracił ostatnio rachubę czasu i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że przeskoczył w czasie. Ostatecznie jednak był wdzięczny, gdyż nie wiedział, czy jego wątroba wytrzyma to tempo.

Wstając i otrzepując się z trawy, Harry rzucił kilka zaklęć czyszczących, by pozbyć się większości plam na szatach. Jedna z plam po sosie chilli okazała się niezwykle oporna i Harry po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, czy w czasach Merlina były döner kebaby. W każdym razie to z pewnością wyjaśniało plamy z wymiocin na jego spodniach.

Stwierdzając, że wygląda w miarę przyzwoicie, udał się w stronę znajomych bram Hogwartu. Zamek z tych czasów miał kilka zauważalnych różnic, między innymi brak talerza satelitarnego zamontowanego na zewnątrz gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Kolejną z różnic była para strażników stacjonujących przy bramie. Harry podszedł do nich pewnym krokiem.

\- Witajcie — krzyknął, doznając dziwnego uczucia of déjà vu — Jestem potężnym czarodziejem, który przywędrował z dalekich krain szukając audiencji z legendarną czwórą założycieli Hogwartu! Przepuścicie mnie, bym mógł ich znaleźć?

Jeden ze strażników zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Dobra, wchodź.

\- Co takiego… bez żadnej kontroli? — zapytał Harry. — Nie chcecie sprawdzić, czy jestem tym, za kogo się podaję?

\- Nie — odpowiedział strażnik. — Wyglądasz na czarodzieja.

\- To wasz cały system zabezpieczeń? Wyglądam jak czarodziej, więc wszystko jest w porządku?

\- Słuchaj kolego, nie płacą mi wystarczająco by zadzierać z czarodziejami. Czy wiesz, że mój pra pra pra pradziadek został przez czarodzieja zamieniony w jeża!

\- Naprawdę? — zapytał Harry, nagle czując się trochę winny. — Co się z nim stało?

\- Przejechała go karoca — wytłumaczył strażnik. —Cholerny ruch jest tutaj zabójczy.

Mając przeczucie, że wystarczająco już nadwyrężył swojego szczęścia, Harry pośpieszył obok strażników w stronę zamku. Gdyż była nierozsądnie wczesna pora - 11:15 rano, stwierdził, że znajdzie wszystkich przy śniadaniu. Wmaszerował do Wielkiej Sali i tak jak przypuszczał, czwórka założycieli siedziała przy stole nauczycielskim, zajadając się zdrowym posiłkiem. Udał się w ich stronę.

\- Witajcie. Nazywam się Harry. Przybyłem z dalekiej przyszłości w poszukiwaniu pomocy. W moich czasach zły czarodziej szuka dominacji i błagam was o pomoc w treningu, bym mógł go pokonać. Pomożecie mi?

Tym razem Harry miał przy sobie pelerynę, którą zawirował zamaszyście. Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Snape tak bardzo to lubi.

\- Witaj młody czarodzieju, - rzekła posępna, jednakże piękna czarownica. - Nazywam się Rowena Ravenclaw i wyczuwam w tobie potężną moc magiczną. Masz wielki potencjał. Uczenie ciebie będzie honorem.

\- WITAJ MÓJ CHŁOPCZE, - krzyknął duży, groźnie wyglądający mężczyzna. - NAZYWAM SIĘ GODRYK GRYFFINDOR. JEŚLI CHCESZ POKONAĆ ZŁEGO CZARODZIEJA, PRZYSZEDŁEŚ WE WŁAŚCIWE MIEJSCE! KIEDY Z TOBĄ SKOŃCZĘ, BĘDZIESZ JADŁ CZARNOKSIĘŻNIKÓW NA ŚNIADANIE!

\- Oooch, witaj kochanie, - powiedziała obła i raczej odrażająco wyglądająca czarownica. - Jestem Helga Hufflepuff. Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, skarbie. Cokolwiek będziesz potrzebować!

\- Witaj, - wymamrotał podejrzanie wyglądający czarodziej ubrany na zielono. - Jestem Salazar Slytherin. Czy mogę wiedzieć, jak długo zamierzasz być wśród nas?

\- Chciałbym zasięgnąć u was nauk przez rok, - odpowiedział, zachwycony ciepłym powitaniem.

\- Dobrze, - powiedział Salazar, wyczarowując pióro i dużą płachtę pergaminu. - Cały rok nauki, nocleg i wyżywienie, materiały naukowe, ubiór plus podatek i ubezpieczenie. Razem sześćset czterdzieści galeonów!

\- Co takiego! - sapnął Harry. - Tak dużo?

\- W gotówce proszę, - dodała Helga. - Bez zniżek.

\- I PROSZĘ, NIE PYTAJ O KREDYT, - krzyczał Godryk, - GDYŻ STRZAŁ W PYSK MOŻE SPOWODOWAĆ OBRAZĘ!

Mrucząc pod nosem, Harry wyciągnął sakiewkę. Dzięki kamieniowi filozoficznemu miał więcej pieniędzy niż kiedykolwiek będzie potrzebował, jednak nie w tym tkwił problem. Okazało się, że założyciele Hogwartu byli bandą chciwych dupków. Odliczył wymaganą sumę galeonów i wręczył ją Salazarowi, którego oczy rozbłysły na widok takiej ilości złota. Ubrany na zielono czarodziej ostrożnie sprawdził wręczone monety i rozdzielił je na cztery stosiki. Następnie przesunął każdy z nich w stronę każdego z założycieli, a swoją część schował do kieszeni. Zwrócił się do Harry'ego z ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Witaj w Hogwarcie Harry, - powiedział słodko.

\- TAK I NIE MARTW SIĘ, MÓJ CHŁOPCZE. WYTRENUJEMY CIĘ TAK DOBRZE, ŻE TEN ZŁY CZARODZIEJ NIE BĘDZIE MIAŁ SZANS! - krzyknął Godryk grzmiącym głosem. Wyciągnął długi miecz i zamachnął się nad swoją głową. - HA! SPRÓBUJ TEGO TO TY NIEGODZIWY ŁOTRZE! ZROBIĘ Z CIEBIE PULPETY!

Harry powoli przysunął się do pozostałych trzech założycieli, obserwujących jak Gryffindor niszczy krzesło swoim mieczem.

\- Um, to wy będziecie uczyć, prawda?

Obrócili się i pokiwali uspokajająco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Czas minął szybko w ścianach znajomego zamku, ponownie pozwalając autorowi na przejście do ważniejszych rzeczy niż pisanie tego chłamu. Choć szkolenie Harry'ego z Merlinem było obszerne, wszyscy czterej założyciele byli mistrzami swojej sztuki i przekazali mu wiele wartościowych informacji.

Slytherin był mistrzem eliksirów, który nie miał sobie równych i zdradził Harry'emu wszystkie sekrety swojej profesji. Mężczyzna był również świetnym nauczycielem zaklęć i nauczył Harry'ego wielu potężnych zaklęć.

Ravenclaw była geniuszem i uczyła Harry'ego skomplikowanych run, zaawansowanej transfiguracji i piekielnie trudnych formuł matematycznych. Jej pracowitość równała się tylko z jej pięknem.

Gryffindor był niestrudzonym tyranem. Ćwiczył Harry'ego w walce przeciw czarnej magii we wszystkich jej postaciach. Harry nauczył się pojedynku różdżką i mieczem i wkrótce został zatrważającym wojownikiem. Godryk uczył także wuefu i ćwiczył Harry'ego niemal do wyczerpania. Jednak po zaledwie kilku miesiącach, wyniki jego ciężkiej pracy zaczęły być widoczne i Harry rozwinął imponujący zestaw mięśni, które szesnastolatek może nabyć tylko w takiej kiepskiej fikcji.

Hufflepuff miała nawóz pod paznokciami i nauczyła Harry'ego delikatnej sztuki opieki nad roślinnością i ziołami. Nie istniało magiczne stworzenie, o którym nie wiedziała, potrafiła poskromić najbardziej brutalne bestie. Robiła również wyśmienite wypieki i nauczyła Harry'ego jej sekretnej receptury na bułeczki.

Harry był zachwycony postępem, którego dokonał i czuł, że jest na dobrej drodze do zostania najpotężniejszym czarodziejem w swojej grupie wiekowej. Kiedy wróci do swoich czasów z pewnością będzie w stanie stawić czoła Voldemortowi na własnych warunkach.

Jedynym niewielkim problemem było to, że Rowena Ravenclaw się w nim zauroczyła. Podczas gdy schlebiało mu zainteresowanie, jakim darzyła go piękna kobieta, mogłaby ona być jego matką, a tak poza tym stwierdzenie MILF nie zostanie wynalezione jeszcze przez ponad tysiąc lat. Trzymał więc niski profil i unikał z nią sytuacji sam na sam.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Był w Hogwarcie już czwarty miesiąc i wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Pewnego ciepłego letniego dnia, kiedy spieszył się na kolejną lekcję, podsłuchał kłótnię.

\- Mówię ci Helga, mugolaki powinny być wyłączane z edukacji w Hogwarcie. Nie ma tu dla nich miejsca! - Rozbrzmiewał głos Salazara.

\- Nonsens, Salazar, - usłyszał odpowiedź Hufflepuff. - Mają takie samo prawo do bycia tutaj jak wszyscy inni!

Harry'emu zawrzała krew. To w ten sposób nastąpił rozłam wśród założycieli, a spór jest powodem konfliktu z Voldemortem w jego własnych czasach. Harry nie miał zamiaru stać bezczynnie i pozwolić Slytherinowi opowiadać paskudne kłamstwa na temat mugolaków. Wpadł jak burza do pokoju.

Założyciele stali dookoła okrągłego stołu pokrytego dokumentami i pergaminem. Salazar trzymał w dłoni długi zwój pergaminu, którym machał w stronę swoich kolegów. Harry pomaszerował wprost do niego.

\- Jak śmiesz! - krzyczał. - Jak możesz rozpowiadać te ohydne kłamstwa o mugolakach? W moich czasach najmądrzejsza dziewczyna w całym Hogwarcie jest mugolakiem. Moja własna matka była jednym z nich i była jedną z najbystrzejszych uczennic w tym czasie!

\- Er… dobrze wiedzieć, - Salazar powiedział skonfundowany.

\- Więc? - krzyczał Harry. - Jak możesz, wiedząc o tym wciąż twierdzić, że mugolaki są gorsze?

\- Mugolaki są gorsze? - powtórzył Salazar. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Ta nienawiść, którą czujesz do mugoli i mugolaków! - warknął Harry. - To musi się skończyć!

Założyciele spojrzeli po sobie przez chwilę i roześmiali się na głos. Harry obserwował ich z konsternacją.

\- Och, Harry, - śmiała się Helga. - Salazar nie nienawidzi mugoli. Właściwie to w sąsiedniej dolinie mieszka całkiem atrakcyjna mleczarka, która wie doskonale, jak bardzo ich docenia!

\- Humph, cóż, nie musimy wchodzić w szczegóły, - zaczerwienił się Slytherin. - Ale Harry. Skąd wziąłeś pomysł, że ja nienawidzę mugolaków?

\- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że chcesz ich wykluczyć z Hogwartu!. - protestował Harry.

\- Cóż, tak, - potwierdził Salazar. - To po prostu sprawa ekonomii. Czarodzieje czystej krwi pochodzą zazwyczaj z bogatych rodzin i nie mają problemów w opłacaniu czesnego. Mugolaki pochodzą zazwyczaj z biedniejszych rodzin i zawsze mają problemy z płaceniem. Powiedziałem, że było błędem oferowanie biedniejszym rodzinom możliwości opłat w ratach! Połowe mojego czasu spędzam na ściganiu tych, którzy jeszcze nie zapłacili!

\- Ale ze wbudowanym oprocentowaniem jest to prawdziwa maszynka do robienia pieniędzy! - protestowała Rowena.

\- To nie ty musisz pisać cholerne listy z pogróżkami do osób, które zalegają ze spłatą, - odparł Salazar. - Jeśli chciałbym zostać windykatorem, zostałbym czarnoksiężnikiem od samego początku! Klątwa Cruciatus jest zawsze najlepszą metodą zachęcania do zapłaty.

\- Więc chodzi tylko o pieniądze? - sapnął Harry.

\- To nie 'tylko' pieniądze, - prychnął Salazar. - Czy ty masz pojęcie, jaki to drogi biznes? Rachunek za ogrzewanie jest astronomiczny! Mówiłem to podczas budowy Hogwartu: po co nam wielkie zamczysko! Mógł być o połowę mniejszy i za ćwierć ceny, którą teraz kosztuje!

\- MUSIMY BYĆ BEZPIECZNI W RAZIE ATAKU, - powiedział Godryk. - TEN ZAMEK MOŻE ODPIERAĆ ATAK ARMII!

\- To cholerna szkoła! - krzyczał Salazar. - Dlaczego mamy walczyć z pieprzoną armią?

\- NIGDY NIE WIADOMO, - powiedział cicho Godryk. Lub tak cicho, jak tylko mógł.

\- Gah! - krzyknął Salazar. - W tym tempie zbankrutujemy przed końcem semestru!

Po cichu Harry wycofał się z pomieszczenia, zostawiając sprzeczających się założycieli. W historii pisanej jest całkiem sporo błędów, zastanawiał się. Naszła go nagła myśl: Hermiona będzie zrozpaczona, gdy się dowie, jak niedokładna jest „Historia Hogwartu"!

Gwiżdżąc wesoło pod nosem, Harry udał się korytarzem w drogę powrotną.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry udał się do Wielkiej Sali po otrzymaniu wezwania od Salazara. Wchodząc do sali, był zaskoczony widokiem czterech założycieli siedzących wokół okrągłego stołu ze zmartwionymi minami.

\- To nas wykończy, - jęczał Salazar. Co ciekawe, wokół szyi miał owiniętego małego węża, którego głaskał bezwiednie.

\- Witajcie wszyscy, - powitał ich Harry. - Co się dzieje?

\- Katastrofa! - krzyknął Salazar. - To koniec Hogwartu! Koniec, mówię wam!

\- O czym ty mówisz? - domagał się Harry. - I dlaczego masz węża owiniętego wokół ramion?

\- To moja mała księżniczka, - powiedział Salazar, czule głaszcząc węża po głowie. - Ma na mnie niesamowity efekt uspokajający.

\- Er… kiedy nazywasz ją wężem, masz na myśli bazyliszka? - zapytał Harry, rozpoznając stworzenie.

\- Cóż, tak. W zasadzie moja mała księżniczka jest bazyliszkiem, ale jest całkowicie nieszkodliwa. - protestował Salazar.

\- Masz na myśli poza niezwykle toksycznym jadem i petryfikowaniem ludzi wzrokiem? - zapytał Harry.

\- Och, bzdura. Miną lata nim zacznie być zagrożeniem dla ludzi, a poza tym dużo wcześniej wypuszczę ją w rezerwacie dla bazyliszków w Lyme Regis, - tłumaczył Salazar, zamartwiając się swoim zwierzakiem. - Znajdziemy ci przystojnego chłopaka bazyliszka, co nie Księżniczko Poopie?

\- Księżniczka Poopie? - powtórzył Harry.

\- Raczej niefortunny zwyczaj stworzenia, - wytłumaczyła Helga. - Nigdy nie widziałam zwierzęcia tak małego produkującego tyle kupy.

Cóż, to przynajmniej wyjaśniało te dziwne plamy na plecach szat Salazara, pomyślał Harry. Lepiej nie wspominać Salazarowi, że w przyszłości przeszył głowę księżniczki Poopie mieczem. Nie trzeba o tym wspominać.

\- Więc ignorując toaletowe problemy węża, czemu jesteście tacy przybici? - zapytał Harry.

\- Chodzi o skrzaty, Harry. - tłumaczyła Helga. - Znów strajkują.

Harry mrugnął.

\- Skrzaty strajkują? Co masz na myśli?

\- To te chytre, zdradliwe, kochające związki zawodowe skrzaty, - splunął Salazar. - Najwyraźniej doszło do kolejnego naruszenia warunków pracy, więc znów strajkują! Użyją tego jako kolejną wymówkę do postulowania większych ustępstw i wzrostu płac. Nie spoczną, póki nie zbankrutujemy!

Harry uśmiechnął się, szczęśliwy, że skrzaty w tych czasach korzystały z praw pracowniczych.

\- Cóż, myślę, że to wspaniałe, że skrzaty mają właściwe związki zawodowe. Potrzebują lidera, który się za nimi wstawi.

\- Się za nimi wstawi? Wykrwawią nas do sucha! Jak myślisz, dlaczego musieliśmy tak bardzo podnieść nasze przychody? Po to, żeby sprostać rosnącym wymaganiom skrzatów! Niektóre z tych małych gnojków zarabiają więcej niż nauczyciele, wykonując połowę mniej pracy, - narzekał Salazar.

\- To prawda Harry, - potwierdziła Rowena. - Nie utrzymamy się dłużej, jeśli skrzaty będą wymagać więcej płacy. Już i tak ponad osiemdziesiąt procent przychodu idzie do nich.

\- Co takiego? - wykrzyknął Harry. - To skandaliczne. Jednak, jaki to ma związek ze mną?

Odpowiedzią był głośny trzask sygnalizujący przybycie ponad dwóch tuzinów elfów. Z przodu grupy stał wojowniczo nastawiony skrzat noszący dziwny kapelusz wyglądający podejrzanie jak klapka w drzwiach dla kota. Mówił silnym akcentem Yorkshire, który zdaniem Harry'ego był celowym zabiegiem autora, by konfundować amerykańskich czytelników. Pomyśl o Brianie Gloverze lub Seanie Beanie, może pomóc.

\- Hej ho, chłopcy. Złapaliśmy wichrzyciela, - zadeklarował skrzat, wskazując Harry'ego.

\- Co takiego? Co ja zrobiłem? I kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - domagał się Harry.

\- Jam jest Tollithorpe, chłopcze, i jestem głównym rzecznikiem Stowarzyszenia Związków Zawodowych Skrzatów Domowych, Gnomów i Goblinów oraz Podkomisji Kateringu. A Ty, mój chłopcze, siedzisz w gównie po uszy.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał ponownie Harry, nie podobał mu się ten skrzat ani trochę.

\- Chciałbym przypomnieć wszystkim obecnym zasady podziału pracy, praw pracowniczych i zdrowia oraz bezpieczeństwa, ratyfikowane na ostatniej półrocznej, oficjalnie usankcjonowanej konferencji podkomisji, włączone do istniejącego porozumienia pomiędzy związkami zawodowymi i Hogwartem, szczególnie punkt dwieście czterdziesty siódmy, paragraf piąty, ustęp czternasty, - zadeklarował Tollithorpe.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał Harry, udowadniając, że jego umiejętności krasomówcze nie rozwinęły się za bardzo od otwierającej sceny.

\- Czy zeszłej nocy, działając wyraźnie wbrew zasadom przyjętego porozumienia, naruszył Pan bez uprawnień miejsce pracy o ograniczonym dostępie, a następnie podjął działania mogące spowodować szkody i potencjalną stratę zarobku jednego z naszych członków? - oskarżył Tollithorpe.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, - bronił się Harry. Ten skrzat zaczął go naprawdę irytować.

\- Czy nie masz krzty przyzwoitości, młody czarodzieju, wchodząc do kuchni i wykonując obowiązki, wyraźnie naruszając ogólnie przyjęte praktyki? - naciskał Tollithorpe.

\- Och, tak. Zgłodniałem w nocy i zszedłem do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kanapkę, - przyznał Harry, doznając olśnienia.

\- Ech, Panowie, łajdak się przyznał! - Tollithorpe zawył z triumfem.

\- W czym problem? - domagał się Harry. - To tylko cholerna kanapka!

\- W czym problem? - krzyknął skrzat. - Demarkacja, w tym problem! Próbując wykonać pracę wykwalifikowanego pracownika, pozbawiłeś go przyzwoitego zarobku. To ignorancja zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa! Czy zostałeś wyszkolony w posługiwaniu się odpowiednim sprzętem używanym przy tego typu pracy? Nie sądzę!

\- Odpowiednim sprzętem? Robiłem tylko pieprzoną kanapkę, - krzyknął Harry.

\- To może być dla ciebie zwykła kanapka, chłopcze, jednak dla moich wyszkolonych pracowników to forma sztuki! Pytasz, młody Smeggy spędził pięć lat w ZaawansowanejSzkoleKanapkarstwa w Doncaster, ucząc się fachu. A ty myślisz, że możesz po prostu wejść i to podważyć! Wrzucenie kilku plastrów sera pomiędzy dwie pajdy chleba nie tworzy kanapki! - krzyczał Tollithorpe.

\- Tak właśnie jest! - odwarknął Harry.

\- Typowy cholerny, arogancki czarodziej, - Tollithorpe krzyknął do swoich pobratymców. - Myśli, że jest lepszy od wyszkolonego profesjonalisty!

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął Harry.

\- Pozbawiając doskonale wyszkolonego skrzata zawodu! Ten czarodziej będzie szczęśliwy tylko wtedy, gdy zostaniemy bez Knuta przy duszy i wylądujemy na ulicy!

\- Zamknij się! - wrzeszczał Harry.

\- Jak zarobimy na chleb i nakarmimy nasze rodziny? - domagał się Tollithorpe. - Kolejny zapęd burżuazji, by nas stłumić, bracia i siostry! Głosuję za strajkiem, do czasu aż zarząd Hogwartu zaoferuje nam odpowiednią rekompensatę!

\- PO PROSTU SIĘ ZAMKNIJ! - zawył Harry, tracąc kontrolę nad gniewem.

To właśnie w tym momencie Harry zaczął żałować, że Merlin nauczył go tego zaklęcia kuli ognia. Z pewnością nie było jego zamiarem rzucać go na nadgorliwego małego skrzata, jednak dał się ponieść emocjom. W następnym momencie zreflektował się, że po głównym rzeczniku została tylko kupka popiołów. Pozostałe skrzaty patrzyły na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Och… er… ups, - wydukał Harry, podchodząc do grupy skrzatów, by przeprosić.

\- Epp! - krzyknął najbliższy skrzat. - Nam być przykro! My nie sprawiać już więcej kłopotów!

\- Tak! Tak! - krzyknął kolejny, trzęsąc się ze strachu. - Będziemy już grzeczni! To Tollithorpe zmusił nas do takiego zachowania!

\- Więc nie będzie już gróźb strajku? - zapytał Salazar zza pleców Harry'ego.

\- Nie, nie! - krzyknęły wszystkie skrzaty. - My lubić pracować! My wrócić do pracy natychmiast!

\- Nie będzie więcej żądań zwiększenia pensji? - zapytała Rowena.

\- Absolutnie nie! Wręcz wymagamy obniżki pensji! - krzyknęły skrzaty, obserwując Harry'ego ze strachem.

\- Harry, mój chłopcze, - Salazar powiedział cicho. - Myślę, że rozwiązałeś wszystkie nasze problemy!

Chwilę później, Harry opuścił Wielką Salę, przeżuwając niezwykle pyszną kanapę, którą zrobił dla niego Smeggy. To prawda, że rzemiosło naprawdę ma znaczenie. Przez chwilę poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że niechcący przyczynił się do zniewolenia skrzatów, ale z drugiej strony Smeggy obiecał przynosić mu kanapki, kiedy tylko zechce.

Może lepiej nie wspominać o tym Hermionie, kiedy wróci do swoich czasów. Naprawdę nie trzeba.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry siedział zamyślony wpatrując się za okno najwyższej wieży w Hogwarcie. Czas szybko minął w zwięzłych i łatwych do napisania akapitach, wkrótce wróci do przyszłości. Podczas pobytu z założycielami i Merlinem zdobył cudowne wykształcenie. Jest teraz pewien, że jest jednym z najpotężniejszych, najlepiej wyszkolonych czarodziei w historii. Skopie Voldemortowi tyłek!

Jednak ze smutkiem żegna się z ta epoką. Poznał wielu przyjaciół i urósł zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Studiował tajemnice magii i poznawał materię kosmosu. Moc emanowała z jego palców i z łatwością przychodziły mu najbardziej złożone zaklęcia. Jego ciało stało się silną, muskularną maszyną, a on sam stał się wielkim wojownikiem, uzdolnionym zarówno z bronią, jak i z gołymi rękoma. Prawdę mówiąc, Rowena regularnie szczypała go w zadek, ale to mała cena w porównaniu z możliwościami.

Pomimo czasu spędzonego na chowaniu się przed Ravenclaw, często w schowkach na gnój (choć nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, po co one właściwie w Hogwarcie były) pragnął towarzystwa płci przeciwnej. Najlepiej w jego wieku.

Czy może naprawić popękaną znajomość z Cho Chang, kiedy wróci do swojego czasu? Podejrzewał, że dziewczyna wciąż może żywić do niego uczucia, ale czy tak naprawdę chce się wiązać z kimś z kim ma tak mało wspólnego? Emocjonalnie dzielił ich ocean i nie potrafił znaleźć mostu, który byłby w stanie ich połączyć. Poza tym ma cycuszki krasnala.

Więc Harry jest płytki: jest nastolatkiem, czego po nim oczekujesz?

Wiedząc, że brak mu elokwencji wymaganej, by zabiegać o względy kobiet, Harry zdecydował, że powinien skoncentrować swoje poszukiwania partnera na dziewczynach, które już zna. Trzy dziewczyny, z którymi jest najbardziej zaznajomiony, towarzyszyły mu w fatalnej misji w Ministerstwie. Czy któraś z nich byłaby odpowiednią partnerką dla niego?

Hermiona jest najbardziej oczywistym wyborem. Jednak Harry był pewny, że uczucia, które go z nią wiążą, są głównie platoniczne. Oboje, połączeni mugolskim pochodzeniem, zmierzyli się z wieloma niebezpieczeństwami i stali się bardziej niczym brat i siostra niż potencjalni kochankowie. Poza tym, mimo że naprawiła swoje zęby, Harry wciąż wyobrażał sobie ją jako bobra. I z tymi włosami zawsze wygląda, jakby została przeciągnięta tyłem przez krzaki! Nie, można śmiało powiedzieć, że Hermiona pobudzała libido Harry'ego mniej niż trochę zniewieściały kawałek sałaty pozostawiony na deszczu.

Luna mogłaby być interesującym wyborem, ale Harry nie sądziłby mógł się w pełni poświęcić związkowi z blondwłosą dziewczyną. Gdy o tym pomyślał, wątpił, czy Luna zdawałaby sobie przez większość czasu, że jest w związku. Ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę Pomyluna.

I wreszcie Ginny. Czemu właściwie nie pomyślał o niej wcześniej? Zadziorna, uparta dziewczyna wyrasta na piękną, inteligentną młodą kobietę, która już udowodniła, że może być dobrą przyjaciółką i wspólniczką. Ma też niezłe piersi.

Jednak czy Hermiona nie mówiła, że Ginny z niego zrezygnowała? To nie to samo co rzuciła, prawda? Powiedziała też coś o tym, że 'wybrała' Deana Thomasa, więc może być niedostępna. Cóż, wszystko, co mogę zrobić to wyrazić zainteresowanie i zobaczyć co powie. Przez chwilę poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, planując odbić dziewczynę jednego ze swoich kolegów, jednak przypomniał sobie pradawne słowa Merlina: nigdy nie dawaj szansy frajerom.

Nucąc wesoło pod nosem, Harry udał się do swojego pokoju, by spakować się w podróż do domu.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry z hukiem wylądował z powrotem w swoim zagraconym pokoju, w trzynastym domu przy Privet Drive. Jedno spojrzenie na zegarek dowiodło, że minęło zaledwie kilka minut od jego wyjścia.

Wyciągnął swoje szczupłe, muskularne ciało i wyprostował plecy, pokazując, że urósł do sześciu stóp i dwóch cali. Dursleyowie narobią w gacie na jego widok, pomyślał radośnie.

W myślach zaczął układać listę rzeczy, które musi zrobić w czasie wakacji. Musi zebrać wszystkie Horkruksy Voldemorta i ocenić możliwości bojowe wroga. Musi też odwiedzić Gringott'a, by przejąć władzę nad majątkiem i zabezpieczyć swoje dziedzictwo. Och, małe zakupy też by się przydały.

\- Chłopcze! Zejdź natychmiast i zacznij swoje obowiązki! - dotarł w górę schodów ostry głos cioci Petunii.

\- Już idę, ciociu kochana! - zawołał słodkim głosem.

Będzie zabawa.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron, Hermiona i Ginny stali na platformie dwanaście i trzy czwarte rozglądając się za ich przyjacielem. Nie widzieli Harry'ego przez całe wakacje i, zaskakująco, gdy Dumbledore wysłał do niego wiadomość, że może spędzić resztę wakacji w Norze, kruczowłosy młodzieniec odmówił, twierdząc, że jest zajęty.

Martwili się bardzo, zastanawiając, w jakim stanie zastaną swojego przyjaciela. Gdy widzieli go po raz ostatni na początku wakacji, był emocjonalnym wrakiem w żałobie po ojcu chrzestnym. Po spędzeniu całych wakacji z Dursleyami, najpewniej będzie również wrakiem fizycznym.

\- Cześć wam, - powiedział głos zza ich pleców.

Cała trójka obróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła Harry'ego z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zamiast fizycznej ruiny, jakiej oczekiwali, zobaczyli ciemnowłosego boga.

Urósł prawie tak bardzo jak Ron i był dużo lepiej zbudowany. Jego mięśnie były dobrze widoczne przez obcisły T-shirt, który miał na sobie. Jego obcisłe spodnie wypełniało coś, co nie wyglądało na mięśnie. Wyglądał na starszego, bez śladów chłopięcego wyglądu. Wyraźne kości policzkowe podkreślały jego silną szczękę. Wreszcie, pozbył się także okularów i jego szmaragdowozielone oczy obserwowały ich z rozbawieniem.

\- Harry? - wymamrotał zszokowany Ron.

\- Harry? - krzyknęła Hermiona nie wierząc własnym oczom.

\- ŁUU-HUU! HUBBA-HUBBA! OCH, TAK! CHODŹ DO MAMY! - stwierdziła Ginny.

\- Jak wakacje? - zapytał luźno Harry.

\- Skąd wziąłeś te mięśnie? - domagała się Ginny, ściskając jego bicepsy.

\- Miałem zajęte lato. - potwierdził. - Ginny, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cenię to, że poszłaś ze mną do Ministerstwa. Twoje wsparcie jest dla mnie bardzo ważne.

\- W porządku, Harry, - odpowiedziała Ginny, spuszczając wzrok z fałszywą skromnością, głaszcząc go po mięśniach brzucha.

\- My też tam byliśmy, - wskazał Ron.

\- Taa, dzięki, Ron, - wymamrotał Harry obracając się do Ginny. - Nie potrafię wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo twoje wsparcie dla mnie znaczy. Myślałem o tobie całe wakacje, Ginny. Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem.

\- Och, Harry! Też za tobą tęskniłam, - mruczała zachwycona Ginny, sprawdzając jego muskularne uda.

\- Cześć Ginny, - zawołał Dean, który właśnie podszedł.

\- Kto mówi? - rzuciła lekceważąco Ginny wznawiając eksplorację przysadzistej klaty Harry'ego.

\- To ja, Dean. Chłopak, z którym zgodziłaś się chodzić w zeszłym semestrze. - podpowiedział Dean.

Ginny obróciła się w jego stronę z poirytowaniem, przybierając smutną minę.

\- Dean, tak mi przykro, ale nasza znajomość nie działa. Jesteśmy zbyt różni. Zmieniłam się ja i moje uczucia. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, to we mnie jest problem. Przepraszam, ale wiedz, że czas, który razem spędziliśmy będzie dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważny. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Cześć! - i odwróciła się, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię. - Chodź Harry. Poszukajmy przedziału. Mogę ci potowarzyszyć, podczas gdy Ron i Hermiona są na spotkaniu prefektów.

Dean stał jak wryty, obserwując, jak para znika w tłumie.

\- Auć, bolało, - sympatyzował Ron. - Może następnym razem będziesz miał więcej szczęścia.

\- Pamiętaj Dean, - powiedziała Hermiona. - Lepiej kochać i stracić, niż nigdy nie zaznać miłości! Do zobaczenia.

Dwójka pospieszyła za Harrym i Ginny zostawiając zdumionego Deana na peronie.

\- O szlag.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Z punktu widzenia Harry'ego podróż pociągiem przebiegała znakomicie. Ginny natychmiast zgodziła się być jego dziewczyną i entuzjastycznie dyskutowali ich nowy związek do czasu aż Ron i Hermiona wrócili ze spotkania prefektów. Ron zmarszczył brwi na widok Ginny pospiesznie zapinającej guziki w swojej bluzie, jednak z rozwagą trzymał buzię na kłódkę.

Oczywiście, podróż w Ekspresie Hogwart nie byłaby kompletna bez wizyty Draco Malfoy'a i jego przydupasów, autor tej historii był zbyt blisko końca opowieści, by zwracać uwagę na takie banały.

\- No, no, no, kogo my tutaj mamy? - wycedził Draco, raczej nieoryginalnie. - Słodki Merlinie, Potter! Stać cię tylko na Wesleyetkę? Choć, pewnie jest tania. Ile bierzesz za godzinę, Weasley?

Harry westchnął i wstał. Czy Draco nigdy się nie nauczy? Przeciągnął się i na jego twarzy zagościł uśmieszek na widok strachu w oczach Malfoy'a. Harry zamierzał zrobić coś tak paskudnego, że Draco będzie żałował, że kiedykolwiek się urodził (lub, gdyby blondyn myślał trzeźwo, że Harry kiedykolwiek się urodził).

Podszedł do Draco przesłaniając mu całkowicie widok. Co niepokojące, Draco pachniał lawendą i było oczywiste, że chłopak dbał o gospodarkę wodną skóry. Widząc jego idealnie uczesane włosy, Harry zaczął się naprawdę o niego martwić. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy blondyn zna zaklęcie do wyczarowywania ogórków.

\- Mam ciebie dość, Draco, - powiedział znudzonym głosem Harry. - Jeśli jeszcze raz obrazisz moich przyjaciół, bla, bla, bla. Och, pieprzyć to. Po prostu cię uderzę!

Draco zrobił wielkie oczy, obserwując poruszającą się w szybkim tempie pięść Harry'ego. Jedno uderzenie znokautowało dziedzica rodu Malfoy'ów i rozłożyło go na łopatki. Crabbe i Goyle, będąc zbyt głupimi, by myśleć samodzielnie, wpatrywali się tępo w Harry'ego.

\- Podnieście go i wynoście się stąd! - rozkazał masywnym ślizgonom. Czuł się trochę oszukany tym, że Draco padł po jednym strzale. Następnym razem musi znaleźć sposób by obślizgły dupek pocierpiał trochę dłużej. Jednak gdy Draco obudzi się i odkryje, że jego włosy się rozczochrały, biedak przeżyje traumę.

Reszta podróży minęła bez dalszych incydentów. Nim spostrzegli, byli już na stacji Hogsmeade i musieli wysiadać. Po krótkiej podróży wspomaganej Testrlem, grupa weszła do Wielkiej Sali, niecierpliwie czekając na ucztę powitalną. Dumbledore już tam był.

\- Witaj Harry, mam nadzieję... ŁUU-HUU! HUBBA-HUBBA! OCH, TAK! - skomentował Dumbledore przyglądając się Harry'emu.

\- Er…dzień dobry dyrektorze, - odparł Harry, chowając się za plecami Ginny. Niska rudowłosa poraziła Dumbledore'a wzrokiem dotykając różdżki.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że dobrze spędziłeś lato, mój chłopcze, - kontynuował dyrektor, tym razem trochę się kontrolując.

\- Tak, miałem wspaniałe wakacje, - potwierdził Harry. - Dużo się uczyłem, ćwiczyłem, zdobyłem dziewczynę...

\- Tak, ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz, - powiedział Dumbledore, jego oczy świeciły się jak choinka bożonarodzeniowa zasilana elektrownią atomową. - Może przyjdziesz do mojego biura po uczcie? Porozmawiamy o tym, co robiłeś. Możesz nawet zjeść cytrynowego dropsa i usiąść mi na kolanie.

Całe szczęście, Harry został uratowany przed wymyślaniem odpowiedniej wymówki, gdyż profesor McGonagall przyprowadziła pierwszaków. Korzystając z zamieszania, Harry'emu wraz z przyjaciółmi udało się usiąść przy stole Gryffindoru, by obejrzeć sortowanie.

Tegoroczna piosenka okazała się wielkim hitem, gdyż kapelusz obdarował studentów wystrzałowym kawałkiem R&amp;B wraz z podkładem instrumentalnym. Pierwszoroczniacy zostali następnie należycie posortowani do odpowiednich domów, opierając się na lichych przesłankach, mianowicie, jaką główną cechę charakteru objawiają w danym momencie. Oczywiście, wszyscy wiedzą, że jedenastolatkowie zakończyli dojrzewanie i żadne dziecko NIGDY się nie zmienia podczas lat nastoletnich. Najprawdopodobniej.

Harry właśnie zabierał się do jedzenia, kiedy rozbrzmiał głośny alarm.

\- Osłony! - krzyknął Dumbledore. - Jesteśmy atakowani!

Dyrektor nie skończył jeszcze mówić, gdy głośny głos rozbrzmiał w sali.

\- Szkoła jest otoczona, - poinformował sycząco. - Ja, Lord Voldemort, przybyłem wraz z armią śmierciożerców! Zlituję się jednak gdy dostanę jedną rzecz: Harry'ego Pottera!

\- Już lecę! - zawołał rozbawiony Harry, wstając i wychodząc z sali. Nastąpiła cisza, po której wszyscy nauczyciele i uczniowie pobiegli za nim.

Na zewnątrz, Harry przeszedł dziedziniec w stronę drogi prowadzącej do Hogsmeade. Gdzie zastał imponujący i przerażający widok.

Voldemort stał na czele armii składającej się z niemal pięciuset śmierciożerców. Obok Czarnego Pana stali Lucjusz Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange i Peter Pettigrew. Flanki składały się z niezliczonych wilkołaków, banshee, wampirów, trolli, czerwonych kapturków, goblinów, olbrzymów, a nawet kilku orków, które pomyliły plany filmowe. Był to skręcający kiszki widok, który napełniał strachem serca najbardziej niezłomnych wojowników.

Na twarz Harry'ego wypłynął uśmieszek.

\- Potter! - warknął Voldemort. - Skłoń się przede mną, a pozwolę ci żyć!

\- Nie dzięki. Myślę, że poprawniej będzie, jeśli ty skłonisz się przede mną!

\- Co takiego! - opluł się Czarny Pan. - Arogancki dzieciaku! Dlaczego ja, największy czarodziej, jaki kiedykolwiek żył, mam się przed tobą kłaniać?

\- Ponieważ większość swoich wakacji spędziłem niszcząc twoje Horkruksy?

Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni malutką sakiewkę i ją powiększył. Sięgając do środka, wyciągnął zrujnowany pierścień, zniszczony pamiętnik, zgnieciony puchar, medalion bez wieczka i zniszczony diadem, rzucił je pod nogi Voldemorta.

\- Och, bym zapomniał, - zadeklarował Harry, wyciągając różdżkę i szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł zareagować wycelował ją w Nagini, która eksplodowała na milion części.

\- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, - krzyczał Voldemort, przesadzając tak, jak mogą sobie na to pozwolić tylko najlepiej sytuowani brytyjscy aktorzy.

\- Jesteś już śmiertelnikiem, Tom! Poddaj się! - zadeklamował Harry, kładąc dłonie na biodrach w dramatycznej pozie. Przecież gdy to wszystko się skończy, być może dostanie rolę w jasełkach.

\- Atak! - krzyknął Voldemort, kierując armię do boju.

To był bardzo zły wieczór dla sił zła, gdyż wszyscy zginęli. Harry rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem dziesiątkując zmasowane szeregi śmierciożerców. Przywołał potężne potwory elementarne, które rozszarpywały olbrzymów na części. Pioruny przeszywały różnorodne bestie, smażąc je na skwarki, banshee płonęły w kulach ognia na popiół. W każdym razie była to najbardziej spektakularna walka w historii świata, daleko przekraczająca umiejętności pisarskie autora. Po prostu użyjcie wyobraźni, dobra?

W końcu Voldemort został sam, spoglądając na resztki swojej potężnej armii.

\- Poddaj się, Tom, - krzyczał Harry. - Twoja armia została pokonana.

\- Nie, nie prawda.

\- Co takiego? Rozejrzyj się. Wszyscy nie żyją!

\- Nie, nie prawda, - upierał się Voldemort, pospiesznie kopiąc za siebie coś, co wyglądało jak część głowy Malfoy'a.

\- Popatrz, - powiedział poirytowany Harry. - Twoja armia jest jedną wielką górą brei!

\- Ona ma tak wyglądać, - pociągnął nosem Voldemort.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś pomylony? - zasugerował Harry.

\- Jestem Lord Voldemort! Jestem nieśmiertelny! Jestem najlepsiejszym czarodziejem na świecie! - upierał się Voldemort sięgając po różdżkę.

\- Och, pieprzyć to, - Harry zamienił Voldemorta w jeża.

Jak na jeża, był naprawdę brzydki. Jego czerwone oczy ciskały pioruny w stronę Harry'ego i skakał on dookoła, wykonując mały taniec złości. Przynajmniej do czasu, póki nie spłaszczyła go sześciotonowa ciężarówka z czternastoma kołami, która pojawiła się znikąd.

Zapytasz się, co robiła ciężarówka na terenie magicznie ukrytej szkoły znajdującej się mile od mugolsich dróg? Może zawiniła nawigacja satelitarna? Tak to brzmi całkiem słusznie; zostańmy przy tym.

Harry patrzył przez chwile na małą plamę krwi w trawie, która była niegdyś Lordem Voldemortem, a następnie zwrócił się do zebranych mieszkańców szkoły.

\- Voldemort został pokonany! - krzyczał Harry.

\- Hurra! - krzyczeli uczniowie.

\- Nie ma już jego śmierciożerców! - zawołał ponownie Harry.

\- Hurra! - krzyczeli uczniowie i nauczyciele.

\- Rozkręćmy imprezę! - Harry krzyknął po raz trzeci.

\- Łuu-huu! - zawołali, biegnąc do Wielkiej Hali, by zacząć imprezę stulecia.

Harry pospieszył i zdążył złapać Ginny nim ta zniknęła w środku.

\- Może urwiemy się i po świętujemy razem; tylko we dwoje?

Ginny zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok. Jej skromność trwała całe trzy sekundy, zanim nie złapała go za przód koszuli i pociągnęła w stronę szkoły.  
Podczas gdy młodzi kochankowie udali się w bardziej prywatne miejsce, ekran zrobił się czarny w akcie desperacji ze strony autora, by upewnić się, że historia dostała porządną kategorię wiekową i nie będzie musiał umieszczać jej na jednej z tych podejrzanych stron, na których roi się od opowiadań, które są niewiele więcej niż słabo napisaną pornografią i wypełnione slashem Harry/Draco.

Ponieważ żadna osoba o zdrowych zmysłach by tego nie chciała, czyż nie?

**Koniec**


End file.
